captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Pascal
|the disambiguation page|Alan (disambiguation)}} アラン・パスカル |image=Pascal.png|U16 |nationality=Argentinian |birthday=October 25 |height = 165 cm (JBC) |weight = 53 kg (JBC) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1= |current_team_1= |current_level_2=Olympic |current_team_2=Olympic Argentina |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Argentina Youth |past_level_2=U-16 |past_team_2=Argentina Jr. Youth |past_level_5=U-14 Club |past_team_5=Unspecified U-14 Argentinian club }} (アラン・パスカル, Aran Pasukaru), also translated as Alan Pascual, is an Argentinian Forward and squad partner of Juan Diaz. He wears the number "12" jersey. Description first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa'', chapter 85 "Greetings from an old enemy". Both Pascal and Diaz grew up together, had always been best friends and did everything together, including playing soccer. History Prior to the J Boys' Challenge arc Pascal first met Diaz at the age of 5, as they are neighbors. They soon became best friends. The two practiced together and proved to be good at soccer, even managed to win against 11 opponents. When Pascal was 12, thanks to Diaz, he was recruited by his hometown's club along with the latter; and a year later, they won the under 14 club teams' championship, becoming Argentina's number one in their generation. J Boys' Challenge Arc European Friendlies Pascal's first appearance is among the audience of the match between Hamburg Jr. Youth and Japan Jr., along with Diaz. They are there to observe the ace of Hamburg Karl Heinz Schneider. Argentina's coach, Diego Barbas, meets the two after the match, and asks them about it. Diaz says they have to be careful of Schneider and West Germany. Barbas continues to ask if they see a great player wearing the number 10 uniform in All Japan, Tsubasa Ozora. The two answer that they didn't see anyone like that, the only great Japanese player they saw is on Hamburg's side, Wakabayashi. Barbas reveals that the one giving the information about Tsubasa is Roberto Hongo. International Jr. Youth Tournament Pascal is part of Argentina Jr. and the quarterfinals match is against Japan. As Tsubasa learns from Diaz that Roberto is watching from the stands, he becomes absent minded at the beginning of the match. Because of that, Diaz and Pascal easily gets the ball from him with a 2-phase attack. The two then use their combi play to gets past the Japanese players, which end with Diaz scoring the opening goal. After the kick off, Hyuga eventually gets the ball. Pascal manages to lure him into a difficult position before Galvan regains possession for Argentina. Diaz scores Argentina's second goal on Pascal's pass, and then soon gives Argentina a 3-0 lead very early. Japan's Golden Combi manages to beat Diaz and Pascal in the following play, and Japan narrow the gap shortly after. Pascal's next play is a return pass to Diaz after the latter gets past Tsubasa, but Taro Misaki cuts it. The first half ends 3-2. In the second half, after Diaz prevents Tsubasa from scoring, Argentina start a counter, but before the ball reaches Pascal in front, Hyuga intercepts it. Argentina take the ball back though, and send it to Pascal again. As Ryo Ishizaki and Makoto Soda are ready to block his shot, Pascal does an overhead pass to Diaz instead. Diaz does a second Drive Shoot, but Ken Wakashimazu repels it. Pascal then takes the ball back and passes to Diaz again, however Diaz still can't score, and Japan even equalize during the following counter attack, despite Pascal blocking Hyuga's shot before that. Argentina quickly lose the ball after the kick off, as Diaz lost his cool after the equalizer. Pascal and the other Argentinian players defends however, with the former stopping Hyuga with a Scissors Tackle. They manages to send the ball back to Diaz, who regains his composure and takes the lead for Argentina again. Japan equalize again however. Pascal got his second shooting chance after that, but Wakashimazu defends once more. When there are 2 minutes left, Japan reverse the score. 5-4 for Japan is also the final score. Battle of World Youth arc Pascal is part of Argentina Youth, participating in the World Youth. Like many others, he is bent on avenging his earlier loss and winning against Tsubasa. His team finish second in the group stage, behind Netherlands. They lose to Germany in the quarterfinal by 2-3, however. Rising Sun arc As part of Olympic Argentina in the classifying stage of the Madrid Olympics, they won against Nigeria 5-2, but lost against Japan 2-3. During the final tournament, they are facing Brazil in the quarterfinals. To be added as series progresses Techniques *'South American Dribble' *'Right-Angle Feint': In Rising Sun, Pascal can use the same technique as Shingo Aoi. *'Scissors Tackle': As the opponent jumps, Pascal tackles from below with both legs. *'Overhead Kick' *'Assist': Even though a forward, Pascal is good at passing, and is usually the one doing the assists for Diaz. *'Argentina Golden Combi': Diaz and Pascal can use fast continuous passes to get past their opponents. *'Combination tackle': Diaz and Pascal's way to counter the Golden Combi. They hold each other's hand, then mutually throw themselves towards each player involved in the combi. Even if one is passing the ball in a hurry to dodge the player tackling him, the other will intercept the ball. Games exclusive *'Clip Tackle' (Captain Tsubasa 5) Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|J Boys' Challenge arc Capture-0.PNG|Madrid Olympics Madrid Olympics Tournament (RS) 1.png|Madrid Olympics |-|SCT= Diaz Pascal (SCT).jpg Diaz Pascal Barbas (SCT).jpg|Barbas, Diaz & Pascal Argentina ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Argentina Jr. |-|2001= Argentina ep25 (2001) 0.jpg|Barbas & Argentina Jr. Argentina ep25 (2001) 3.jpg Argentina ep25 (2001) 4.jpg pascal.jpg Pascal ep25 (2001) 1.jpg Pascal ep25 (2001) 2.jpg pascal01.jpg pascal02.jpg |-|Art= Alan.PNG Argentina U16 (DT) 1.png Argentina JY (DT).png Pascal Argentina (DT).png |-|Manga= World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth Diaz Boca Juniors ch26 (RS) 1.jpg|Winning the cup with Juan Diaz Argentina Japan ch28 (RS) 1.jpg Notes de:Alan Pascal Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Argentina Category:Players of Argentine league Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc